fowfandomcom-20200214-history
Assaults
Once the Shooting Step is completed, your troops charge the enemy in the Assault Step, attacking them with hand grenades, close-combat weapons, and rifle butts, up close and personal. In the Assault Step, you assault with any or all of your Units one by one. When a Unit Assaults, its Teams move into contact, the enemy shoots defensive fire, then both sides take turns at fighting at close quarters with hand grenades and close-combat weapons. Once you have finished assaulting with one of your Units, move on to the next, until all of the Units have made their Assaults. An Assault is the only time an Infantry Team can Move within 2”/5cm of the enemy, or that a Tank Team can Move within 2”/5cm of enemy Infantry or Gun Teams. Shooting before Assaulting A Team can shoot in the Shooting Step (but not fire an Artillery Bombardment) before Assaulting in the Assault Step. If it does so, it must use its Moving ROF (whether it moves or not), and must target a Team within 8”/20cm of the Team it will Charge into Contact with when it Assaults. Who can Assault In the Assault Step, an Armoured Tank Team or an Infantry Team can Assault if it is not: * Pinned Down, or * a Heavy Weapon, and it did not: * Move at Dash speed, * Move more than 10”/25cm at Tactical speed, * Use a Movement Order other than Follow Me, * Shoot at its Halted Rate of Fire (ROF), * Spot for or Fire an Artillery or Smoke Bombardment, or * Shoot at Aircraft in the previous enemy turn, and its Unit has not already Assaulted this turn. Leading from the Front A Formation Commander and their HQ Unit can combine with a Unit from their Formation to conduct a joint assault. To do this, the Formation Commander and the Unit Leader must be of the same Type (Tank or Infantry) and must start the Assault Step within 6”/15cm and in Line of Sight of each other. For the duration of the Assault Step, the combined Unit is treated as a single Unit having the higher of the two Units’ Counterattack values. Charge into Contact An Assaulting Unit Moves any of its Tank or Infantry Teams up to 4”/10cm into Contact with an enemy Team by the shortest route. These Teams are now Assaulting Teams. A Team is in Contact with an enemy Team if: * its front edge is as close as it can get to the enemy Team, or * it is an Infantry Team and its front edge is as close as it can get to another Infantry Team from its own Unit that is directly in Contact with an enemy Team. Teams that can’t Contact an enemy Team cannot Assault. Charging into Contact rules Tank Teams cannot Assault other Tank Teams, so they cannot Charge into Contact with enemy Tank Teams. Heavy Weapons, Independent Teams, Gun Teams, Unarmoured Tank Teams, and Transport Teams cannot Charge into Contact at all. Assault_02.png Assault_03.png Assaulting through the Terrain If a Tank Team fails a roll to Cross terrain while moving into contact with the enemy, they halt their movement. If a Team was within 2”/5cm of an enemy Team when they failed the roll, move it back 2”/5cm from the enemy to indicate that it did not succeed in Charging into Contact. Teams cannot assault enemy troops that are in or across terrain that is Impassable to them. If the Assaulting Team successfully Charged into Contact, but cannot be placed into Contact with an enemy Team because of a line of terrain, place it immediately across the terrain from the enemy and treat it as being in Contact. Assault_04.png Assault_05.png Opponent's Defensive Fire After the Assaulting Unit Charges into Contact, the opposing player conducts their Defensive Fire as the Assaulting Teams close into contact with them. Each enemy Team within 8”/20cm of an Assaulting Team (one that is in Contact with an enemy Team) is a Defending Team and Shoots as if it was their Shooting Step. Defending teams Shoot at their Halted ROF unless they are Pinned Down, in which case they Shoot at their Moving ROF. Defending Teams must target an Assaulting Team within 8”/20cm, and can only allocate hits to Assaulting Teams within 8”/20cm. Defending Teams cannot fire Artillery Bombardments as Defensive Fire. As they are stationary, Defending Infantry Teams do not block Line of Sight for Defensive Fire. No Mistaken Targets In an assault, the enemy is too close to mistake, so the assaulting player cannot use the Mistaken Target rule. Defensive Fire hits Side Armour Tanks use their Side armour rating for any Armour Saves against Defensive Fire, even when the front of the vehicle is facing the Shooting Team. No Bulletproof Cover Assaulting Teams are never in Bulletproof Cover from Defensive Fire, but might be Concealed. Closing with the Enemy If an Infantry Team was in Contact with the enemy through a friendly Infantry Team that is Destroyed, the Team immediately occupies its place, remaining in Contact with the enemy. Forcing the Assault to Fall Back A Unit that takes at least five hits from Defensive Fire becomes Pinned Down and its Teams Fall Back the shortest distance necessary until its Teams are more than 2”/5cm from the enemy, and the Assault is over. A large Unit with at least twelve Assaulting Teams needs to take at least eight hits to become Pinned Down and Fall Back. If all of the Assaulting Teams are Tank Teams with Top armour 1 or 2, they only Fall Back if two or more of them (or all of them if fewer), are Bailed Out or Destroyed by Defensive Fire, regardless of the number of hits they take. When a Unit Falls Back, any Tanks that were Bailed Out by the Defensive Fire also Fall Back to reflect being hit while closing to contact. Sneaking up on Tanks A Tank Team cannot conduct Defensive Fire (although other Tank Teams in the Unit may) if any Assaulting Infantry Team that is in Contact with it: * did not Move in the Movement Step, Category:Game mechanics Category:Under Construction